Conventionally, a sequence program test method for performing an operation test for a sequence program created from a time chart in a PLC peripheral device has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the sequence program test method disclosed in Patent Document 1, based on a sequence time chart as operation patterns of an apparatus controlled by a sequencer program, an operation pattern matrix table obtained by digitizing the operation patterns is created in advance and a value obtained by digitizing an operation output from the apparatus controlled by the sequencer program and the operation pattern matrix table are compared. When the value and the operation pattern matrix table coincide with each other, it is judged that the sequencer program is normal. When the value and the operation pattern matrix table do not coincide with each other, it is judged that the sequencer program is abnormal and a result of the judgment is output to an operator of the peripheral device of the PLC.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-73619